


This Look In Your Eyes

by AwokenMonster



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bittersweet Ending, Casual Sex, M/M, Smut, Whore!Danny, half of 1 scene actually, heartbreaks, mention of oral sex, really only 1 sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwokenMonster/pseuds/AwokenMonster
Summary: Danny was hot. Danny was fucking hot. Smoking hot but not easy. Not at all easy. Well… Not easy tie down or handle but easy to get into bed for sure. The singer never settled, always kept going. He was a moving target when it came to relationships.Hard to get as a boyfriend.J-Dog/DannyE rated for sex





	This Look In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkabysses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkabysses/gifts).



> Monster: Hi guys! This is a fic I've been working on for a while now. I used to refer to it as "Slam, the Derillo fic" but Slam didn't feel good enough as a title. Though I can't hide the idea for this fic came from Slam by Anna Abreu (totally trashy but I'll take it). Enjoy!
> 
> Gifted to dear darkabysses for being very supportive and being an overall great author. And for being a Derillo shipper of course.

Danny’s back hit the wall, arms clinging around Jay desperately, clawing as he tilted his chin to force his tongue into the other’s mouth. Their teeth clumsily clanked, lips pressed together so needy they’d bruise one another. Jay thrust in hard, hitting the older man’s prostate, earning a high-pitched moan swallowed by the kiss. Jay kept his hands to Danny’s hips with a grip that would surely leave a mark on the man’s skin.

The singer broke the kiss to let his head fall back, legs wrapped firmly around Jay’s waist, keeping him up while the other pounded him harder and harder into the wall. Jay grazed his lips over the exposed throat, a shaky breathy sigh in response. He loved the way Danny tensed beneath him, ass clenching around his cock while his own hard member was neglected, dripping precum down the length. “Jaaay…”

The younger licked his neck, tasting the salty sweat and earning yet another needy moan. “Oh God, Jay, more. Just- ooh s-shit.”

Jay sucked on the wet skin, keeping his thrust sharp and shallow, their bodies rocking together in a hard rhythm, hitting him inside harder, harder and harder. It was driving him nuts. Danny hid his face in Jay’s neck, whimpering and legs quivering. “I-I- Oh fuck – I c-can’t ah!”

The rapper wrapped his fingers around his cock and fisted him quickly in time with the thrusts, muscles cramping more as the singer dug his nails into his shoulders and kept his hips firmly locked to keep him inside of his ass. He panted into Jay’s ear. The younger bit his lip. “Fuck, Danny – hng – I could get off on your voice.”

Danny chuckled, mind a haze but still coherent enough to get the hint. “Jaaay, fuck me. OH _please_ , fuck me harder.”

Jay could feel a tingle spread to his toes, getting closer to the each with each moan and plead from the other. “Oh God, Jay, It’s so _fucking_ _big_!”

The little mid-sentence gasps and whiny sounds tipped him over, picking up the pace a lot, thrusting in erratically. Danny moaned louder, getting closer to his climax with every slam into his sweet spot when Jay stiffened, drew in a sharp inhale and filled him up with his hot load. The singer arched his back, welcoming the final thrusts while Jay jerked him off. It didn’t take him long to come either, cum all over himself and the younger’s hand. Danny panted and hugged Jay closer for support. The rapper kept him up, even if his knees were weak from his own orgasm and he only wanted to lay down and enjoy the final spasms of post-orgasmic bliss.

He pulled out of the older and Danny let go of his hips, standing shakily on his own legs. He kept his face hidden in the other’s neck. “You came inside again.”

“Sorry”, Jay muttered, entangling his fingers into Danny’s hair. The singer shrugged. “I’ll go shower.”

He walked away and into the bathroom. Jay stared at the door as it closed, letting his thoughts finally wander to all places he had tried to avoid while balls deep inside of the man. Danny was hot. Danny was _fucking hot_. Smoking hot but not easy. Not at all easy. Well… Not easy tie down or handle but easy to get into bed for sure. The singer never settled, always kept going. He was a moving target when it came to relationships.

Hard to get as a boyfriend.

Easy to get as a free fuck.

Jay wasn’t sure if he liked that. Sure, he loved fucking the man senseless but he wished he could figure out the way he felt. Did Danny feel even the slightest bit of love and care for him or was he just attracted to him?

Did Jay even like Danny?

Fuck, so confusing. He pushed the thoughts away, cleaning the place up, washing his hands and he put his pants back on.

The singer returned in boxers, joining the younger on the couch.

“You’re not gonna get dressed?”

“No”, Danny muttered. “Not like you’ve never seen me shirtless before and well, you pretty much saw the rest. Felt it too”, he continued with a wink and an attractive little grin. Jay snorted and shook his head. “Obviously.”

The older kissed his cheek. “Thanks for coming over, Jay. I really needed it.”

Jay raised an eyebrow. “This was a booty call, wasn’t it?”

“No”, Danny replied innocently. “I’d never! Yeah, kinda, but you’re my best friend too so it’s a… uh… Bootybest call? Bestbooty call?”

“Bootyfriend?” Jay offered, earning a chuckle from the singer. “Yeah, a bootyfriend call.”

The youngest of the pair looked at the time on his phone and sighed. “It’s getting late. We gotta be in the studio tomorrow morning.”

_Wonder if he’d ask me to stay the night…_

“Oh, well, I’ll let you out then”, Danny replied. He fetched an oversized shirt and pulled it over his head to walk the rapper to the door. Guess he didn’t want him to stay then. Just like that, Jay left. Just a quick, clean fuck. Well, it hadn’t been clean… sticky more like it but it didn’t matter. Danny always slipped from his grip.

Jay zipped up his hoodie, sunk his hands into his pockets and walked home. Was it still the walk of shame if you walked home at night instead of the morning after?

 

***

 

J-Dog woke up annoyed. He’d slept like a baby for sure but his dreams had been filled with unpleasant questions. Questions he didn’t even know he had until today. Though he didn’t even know how serious to take stuff he experienced in his dream. Especially since he’d once dreamt about hammering talking bananas to a fucking tree. It wasn’t like his dream had tried to tell him bananas could talk so why should he believe his current dream was a hint?

Who the fuck was he kidding?

He’d dreamt of Danny. Sweet, hot Danny. Only the man had been clothed and flirting with someone else. Jay’s blood had boiled at the image and he wanted to punch the other dude in the fucking face. The dude Danny was flirting with, not Danny. He’d never hurt the singer. He rolled over in bed and glared at the ceiling. Maybe if he glared furiously enough, his brain would explode and it would forget about these pesky questions.

What did it matter if Danny liked him? If he liked Danny? This was exactly why people said you should never get into casual sex with anyone. So stupid. When the glaring plan didn’t work out, he decided to get up anyway. Maybe the day at the studio would distract him enough from this mess to supply some better dreams. He sighed, kicked on some shoes, grabbed his keys and stepped outside. It was chilly for a February morning – nearing lunch. He contemplated getting his coat but fuck it, he’d drive there so why the fuck would he need a coat? He stepped in his car, the light on his dashboard reminded him he needed to get the engine checked – again. Why the fuck didn’t he ever keep any of his pay check to take care of his car or house? He shook his head, started the car and let it roll off the driveway onto the street and down to the studio. One major plus about meeting up pretty late today, was that traffic wasn’t unbearable for once. He grinned at his own cynical thoughts, caught sight of himself in the rear-view mirror and made a serious face. Smiling at your own thoughts was fucking weird for people to see so fucking act normal.

He parked the car and cursed himself for not bringing a damn jacket. Sure, he’d drive to the studio but finding somewhere to park had been a hassle once again and he had to park a few blocks away. Which meant he had to fucking walk a few blocks.

“Cold cold cold cold”, Jay chanted to himself in a steady rhythm, watching his breath form little clouds in the air. He’d said “cold” so many times by now he was pretty sure he’d end up incorporating the rhythm into a new song at some point. Finally! He’d reached it. He pushed through the glass doors and breathed relieved when it was warm inside. He wiped his feet on the doormat and headed inside.

Most of the guys were already there. Only Dylan seemed absent, as usual. Charlie, Johnny and Danny were seated on the couch in front of him. The recording room to his left was empty. To his right stood a table with a basket of Subway sandwiches on it. Fucking finally, they’d listened. Jay didn’t like to have breakfast right after getting out of bed but by spending the entire morning at the studio, he’d get so fucking hungry. He  grabbed a sandwich.

“Daddy too busy to get away?” he asked while munching on it.

Charlie scrunched his nose and propped himself up higher on the couch, though he kept sliding down with those smooth pillows. “Don’t call Funny ‘daddy’, dude. You make it sound like a fetish when you say it like that.”

Both Johnny and Danny snickered but Jay rolled his eyes. “It’s gonna be one of those days, Jordon?”

“Always. Fun times with me”, Charlie grinned. “Now sit your butthurt ass down and take it like a man.”

Jay took a seat next to Johnny when Funny entered the place. “Sorry I’m late! Hol-…”

“We know.”

The Mexican shrugged and grabbed a sandwich out of the basket. “Dad life.”

“Dad bod”, Charlie corrected. “Go easy on the sandwiches.”

“Fuck you.”

“Thought you were monogamous with Anna now?” Charlie wondered, earning an elbow from Funny. “Fuck off, again. Go record your voice or some shit. Get into a soundproof room so we don’t have to listen to you. Have Johnny listen to your bullshit.”

Jordon held up his hands innocently. “Someone didn’t get laid last night.”

Another glare from Funny sent Charlie running into the recording room. Johnny shook his head. “You know Charlie doesn’t mean harm.”

“I know”, Funny spit, chomping down the sandwich before he cracked a smile. “But I like it when he thinks I’m mad.”

“Mean”, Johnny hissed, taking a seat at the control panel. Funny leaned against the table and took out his phone to scroll through his feed.

Danny scooted closer to Jay. “Hey.”

“Hay”, the rapper muttered, eyes skimming the handsome man beside him.

“What’s up? You look a bit blue”, the singer whispered. He leaned in with a smirk. “Do you need a quickie to make you happy?”

Jay chuckled. “We’re recording, dude. I don’t think now’s the time.”

Danny shrugged. “Anytime is the time.”

“You’re such a whore”, the dollar masked rapper hissed but the blonde only stuck out his tongue playfully. “Gotta take advantage of the attention. Plenty of people regret not taking advantage of their golden era to fuck people.”

“Nasty. Is that why they call you the golden beast?”

Danny laughed and lay down, head in Jay’s lap and feet over the armrest of the couch. He took out his phone and held it out far above his face to read the notifications. Jay pushed aside the phone from his vision to watch Charlie and Johnny bicker about the lyrics. Charlie wanted it one way, Johnny wanted it the other and Funny was recording their quarrel.

“Why?” Jay mouthed at Funny. The youngest shrugged. “To show them they’re like an old married couple.”

“That’s true.”

Danny laughed at something in his feed and Jay snatched his phone away. “Hey!”

Jay held the phone high above his head. Danny scurried upright on the couch, placed one knee in Jay’s lap and pushed himself off against the other’s shoulder to try and reach it. Jay pushed him lightly away but Danny practically jumped at the phone, almost kneeing him in the balls. “Dude! Careful!”

“Give me back my phone!” Danny complained.

Jay put an arm around the singer to try and make him lose his balance but Danny remained upright and grabbed the phone right out of his lowering hand. “Ha!”

The rapper rolled his eyes with a smile. “Fine, you got it. Good for you.”

Danny laughed and held his phone in both hands. When Jay looked up, all eyes were on him. Even Charlie in the recording room was staring at them blankly. Johnny turned around in his chair to gawk at them.

Funny held a sandwich midway to his mouth while watching them.

“What?” Jay asked but all three just remained blank. Danny was the first to get the clue. He was straddling Jay. He jumped off like he’d been burnt and took a seat next to Johnny at the control panel. Johnny’s attention returned to Charlie and Charlie resumed but Dylan was still looking at Jay.

“What?” Jay repeated.

Funny shrugged. “Enjoy Danny, dude. Won’t last for long.”

What the fuck was that supposed to mean?

 

***

 

Danny wasn’t easy to handle. Jay knew that. He’d thought it before but fuck, the singer wasn’t easy to handle at all. He wanted it his way and he wanted more and more. Not that Jay was complaining, no. The booty calls were great. He loved it but there was something painful about having to leave every single night. Danny never let him spoon him to sleep, didn’t let him cuddle him, didn’t let him give featherlight kisses. God, Jay was dreaming again.

He found himself daydreaming more and more about more than just these meaningless fucks. He wondered if Danny was a loving boyfriend. A loyal one. A trustworthy one. A bold one. He was pretty sure Danny was the one with the pants on in a relationship but then he’d bottom in bed and all that dominance was fucked right out of him. Danny rolled to his side and nuzzled Jay below his jaw. “You really gotta stop spilling inside of me. Cum’s hard to get out of your ass, you know.”

“I wouldn’t know”, Jay chuckled, breathlessly, still panting. The singer hummed in response. “I’m gonna go shower. Help yourself.”

Danny vanished into the bathroom and Jay felt too exhausted to get up anymore. Instead, he remained exactly where he was. Though his eyes were heavy and he felt himself drifting off into the darkness of sleep. He didn’t even hear Danny coming out of the shower. The singer spotted his sleeping form and shook his head with a sigh. “No stamina”, he muttered to himself before he joined the rapper in the bed. He turned his back to him and fell asleep himself.

In the morning Jay opened his eyes, suddenly very awake and disoriented. This wasn’t his room and it wasn’t his bed. He looked around, recognizing the place and relaxed. He fell asleep at Danny’s. He looked to his left and found the singer peacefully asleep against his side. His lips slightly parted and he was snoring a bit but Jay thought it was cute.

He fell asleep with Danny. For the first time since they started this whole thing about three weeks ago. Jay caressed the singer’s hair. Danny scooted closer and blinked several times in confusion before lazily smiling at the other. “Morning.”

“Sexy morning voice.”

Danny chuckled and stretched, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and ruffling his own hair. “Compliments won’t get you any in the morning. I’m an evening horndog.”

“I’ve noticed”, Jay teased, getting a slap to his arm. “Shut up, you like it.”

“I do.”

Jay reached out to hug him but the singer rolled over and out of the bed. “I’m gonna get ready.”

“Oh. I’ll go home then, I think”, Jay awkwardly stated. Danny disappeared into the bathroom but left the door open to say: “You know the way out, right?”

“Yeah…”

“Bye, Jay!”

“Bye…”

The brunette reluctantly left the room and frowned at himself. He was starting to mind that these were just booty calls.

 

***

 

Today was a bad day. It had been four weeks since Jay and Danny started sleeping together and Jay found himself falling way too hard for his friend. He needed to talk to Danny about this stuff but the singer didn’t seem to be available for these kinds of conversations. The only time Danny would want to hang out, was when they’d sleep together. Sure, Jay got to sleep over a few times but he still didn’t get to spoon the other. Danny preferred he didn’t.

That made it perfectly clear to Jay that they weren’t dating, just fucking and he minded! Big time!

The moment he knew he was royally screwed, was when Danny got flirty with some other dude on their night off. Fuck, Jay had wanted to bash their head in for even looking at Danny like a lust object. But damn it! Danny wasn’t HIS! All those ideas got him a massive headache so he had decided to hang out with Dylan and Jordon that day.

They were at Jay’s place, taking up the entire couch when Jay entered with a bowl of chips to watch some B movie. Those movies were fucking funny as hell, shut up. Jay carefully put the bowl on the table in front of them and flopped down in the middle, crushing parts of both Charlie and Funny.

“Sorry, should’ve scooted”, Jay chuckled at their whining.

The Mexican sucked his thumb into his mouth. “You sat on my fucking finger.”

“Gross. Your finger went near his butt. You practically fingered him”, Charlie teased, getting a growl in response.

Jay laughed, shaking his head at their stupid interaction. “What’s with you guys fighting so much? You guys dating or something?”

“Disgusting”, Dylan whined. “I wouldn’t touch dicks with that dude.”

“Fighting is his way to tell me he loves me, dude. No homo”, Charlie ensured Jay while leaning in to grab a handful of chips, looking at Funny when he grinned at the comment. “No homo.”

“Denial”, Jay sung in a high pitch, stealing some of the chips out of Charlie’s hand.

“Speaking of denial. You and Danny still going on?” Funny asked, putting the bowl of chips in his lap.

Jay flinched in surprise, throwing a potato chip into the air. “Danny and I? Where did you get that?”

“From you, just now. I had a hunch but the fact you jumped, confirmed it”, Dylan teased, looking around to see where the potato chip had landed.

“Fuck you. Fine, I’ve been seeing Danny for about four weeks now.”

The duo remained quiet, just stared at Jay in an expression he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Pity? Disbelief?

“Danny doesn’t like guys, dude”, Charlie snorted.

“Yeah, he does. Why else would he have sex with me?”

Funny shook his head. “No, dude. Danny doesn’t _like_ guys. He loves fucking them but he has never fallen for another man before.”

“How do _you_ know?” Jay asked offended.

“Four weeks ago, you said?” Funny asked, completely ignoring the question.

Jay nodded and the pair exchanged an all-knowing look when Charlie smirked and pointed at himself. “Nine to five weeks ago I was fucking him.”

“He was mine in December”, Funny commented.

“What?!” Jay exclaimed, dumbfounded.

“He switches every month, dude. He’s trying to see if he can wrap us all around his finger”, Charlie explained.

Jay folded his arms. “Danny’s not... like that”

“Don’t believe us then”, Funny scoffed. “See for yourself. We’re just trying to warn you.”

“You did have the talk with him, didn’t you?” Charlie asked but Jay’s clueless face didn’t bring him any further. “You know. After the first night, sit down and see what his intentions are?”

“No?”

“Jay! Then what did you think you guys were all this time?”

“Dunno, on our way to a relationship? I could win him over?” Jay wondered aloud but saying it, made it feel even more pathetic than it already was.

 

***

 

“Hey Danny, can we talk for real?” Jay asked, earning a deadly glare from the singer. “Now’s not really the time.”

He was seated between the other’s legs, giving head so fucking nicely but Jay’d been bugged by the words of his friends and he needed to know before they’d go any further. Well, maybe he could’ve thought of that before getting Danny in the mood but fuck it.

“But…”

Danny groaned and got up to sit beside him. “You better not give me blue balls for no reason.”

“I talked to Dylan and Jordon last night”, Jay began and the singer made a face. “You were thinking about Dylan and Jordon while I was doing that to you? How is that relevant?”

“No, no. I mean… Well… It’s not like that. I just didn’t know you’d been changing your attention between us”, Jay muttered, pulling his pants back up.

The singer hummed. “Does that information matter to you?”

“Kinda? It would’ve been nice to know I was in your fuck-lane instead of randomly starting this shit together. I mean, Charlie was a bit worried cause we didn’t have _the talk_.”

“I think you’re more than old enough to know what sex is, Jay.”

“No! Not that talk! I mean, the talk about what the fuck’s going on between us?” Jay tried.

Danny cocked his head. “Do you feel like I misled you then?”

“No, but I don’t know. I thought we were some casual shit that could lead to something”, the rapper confessed but he wished he hadn’t when he spotted the pity from the other.

“I’m sorry, Jay, I don’t date. It’s nothing personal but I just don’t, you know?”

Jay nodded meekly. “I get it. I mean. Of course, I get it.”

“Thanks, Jay”, Danny hugged him. “But it’s probably best if we quit doing this shit before someone gets hurt.”

 _Before you get hurt_. He hadn’t said it but he might as well have.

 

***

 

“You good?” Charlie asked.

“Danny didn’t mess you up too much, did he?”

“I’m fine”, Jay repeated for the fourth time since the bus had started rolling. Jay _was_ fine. Everything was okay. Sure, being aboard the bus enlarged all of their problems at once but Jay knew that it hadn’t been anything personal. Danny just didn’t fall in love.

“Stop it!” Danny called out from the back of the bus. He and Johnny were both back there. Jay curiously craned his neck to see Danny pinned down under Johnny. The blue masked rapper wouldn’t get off, no matter how hard the singer fought back. Eventually both of them just hit the ground and laughed. Jay could feel a sting in his gut but it wasn’t anything personal. After all, Danny was only sleeping with Johnny now. Johnny must’ve been sure about what they were, right? None of the guys would be such fools as Jay had been.

“Since when did Danny move on to Johnny?” Jay chuckled. Charlie looked back at Funny and Funny avoided looking at both.

“You don’t know?”

“Know what?” Jay asked, sense of panic settling in.

“No wonder you’ve been so cool about this shit. They’re not fucking, they’re dating.”

“What?!”

Charlie nodded. “Johnny said the feelings just slammed him in the stomach.”

“But that doesn’t mean shit. I mean. Has Danny said anything about Johnny?” Jay asked, knowing he sounded horribly desperate.

Funny opened his mouth to speak but both Johnny and Danny entered so he kept his mouth shut. Johnny took a seat opposite of them and Danny swung his feet over his lap, sitting next to him. The two were still engaged in a conversation, the singer smiling.

Something twisted in Jay’s gut. Danny didn’t have to say he had fallen for Johnny. You could see it from the look in his eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel!


End file.
